Defence
by LuxPharillon
Summary: About ten years have passed since the end of the war and the wizarding world is threaten by the rises of economic tensions. During an attack on Diagon Alley, the Minister of Magic is abducted whereas his main advisor is savagely killed. Hermione Granger, as a young lawyer is requested to defend the main suspect: Severus Snape, who had yet been missing since the end of the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Defence

**Author: **LuxPharillon

**Summary**

About ten years have passed since the end of the war and the wizarding world is threaten by the rises of economic tensions. During an attack on Diagon Alley, the Minister of Magic is abducted whereas his main advisor is savagely killed. Hermione Granger, as a young lawyer is requested to defend the main suspect: Severus Snape, who had yet been missing since the end of the war.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I had to write this fanfiction for an English class (I'm a French student), so I hope my writting is not too bad (especially since it's my first one)! Enjoy ! :)

* * *

The atmosphere was dusty and heavy on Diagon Alley in this end of day. A few wizards were still strolling, gazing at the shop windows, and some Hogwarts' students were taking advantage of this very end of holidays to finish their shop for school stuff. Nobody was paying attention to the hooded shape hidden in the shadow of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop frontstage. Rodolphus Osbert, Minister of Magic, and his main advisor, Hesphaestus Spavin, were getting out of it when the lightning sprang up and the whole street turned into a mess.

Hermione Granger was moaning as she was running along the second floor's main corridor of the Ministry of Magic. She was indeed expected at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at 9 pm to meet her new client, but a spilt cup of coffee and a moody cat were enough to make the more promising lawyer of the new generation late.

As she passed in front of the set of heavy oak doors leading into the Auror Headquarters, she remembered her fifth year, when Harry's visions concerning Voldemort led them to the Department of Mysteries. Thinking about the young and intrepid teenager she was get a smile out of the nationally recognized lawyer she has become. After the war, Hermione went back to Hogwarts to attain her N.E.W.T.s. This year spent far from her two best friends forced her to look to the future and the place she wanted to have in the wizarding world. Even if the latter was progressively getting back to the right track to calm and prosperity, the war had left deep wounds and the reconstruction would not be an easy task. Harry and Ron had moved on to become Aurors but she had sensed that this fieldwork would not fit her. She had always preferred more intellectual tasks and so, wanted to help the wizarding community in this sense. Her need of justice -which had previously pushed her to engage herself in favour of House elves by creating up S.P.E.W. , questioning house-elves' rights and standing in wizarding law and Elf Legislation- had finally led her to study law. A brilliant apprenticeship and relevant interventions as young graduated allowed her to ground her own lawyer's office.

When she finally arrived breathless in front of the Chief Warlock's office, she realized that the affair might be particularly serious for her to be summoned to the President of the Wizengamot. Since a few month court procedures were multiplying with the growing tensions within the economic sphere. Indeed, to revive the wizarding economy -interrupted by the Ministers in the Dark Lord's pay – always more laws were enforced, trying to boost the national production of magical objects. Nevertheless, the recent lightning rise of cauldrons production firms and Broomsticks manufactures led to powerful economic lobbies who were entirely controlling the marketplace. Therefore, at the same time as the centuries-old cottage industry was dying, wrecked by the competition with cheaper products, the dark market was booming and cases about thefts and traffic were shooting up.

Losing hope of arranging her bushy hair and calming down her breathing, she knocked firmly on the oak door. After a few seconds the panel move backwards, invited her to enter.

The room was spacious and illumined by a collection of floating light which were reflecting on the waxed wooden furniture. An imposing fireplace along the left wall was facing a non-less impressing bookcase, which Hermione thought was strengthened by magic in view of the number of grimoires it was containing. Taking centre stage, a massive desk behind which a thoughtfully silver-haired man was standing. The Gryffindor had just a second to examine her environment before the wizard fixed her gaze on her.

"Miss Granger isn't it? Nice to meet you."

"Hi Mister the Chief Warlock" Hermione responded in a nod.

"I supposed you are aware of the tragedy which has hurt us yesterday…"

And indeed, she had heard about it. Who didn't? The attack hit the headlines and as it struck during the day, there were too many witnesses for the Aurors to conceal the affair. Like probably the whole wizarding Britain, Hermione has read about the fierce death of Hesphaestus Spavin, the Minister of Magic main advisor, and the disappearance of his superior in the Daily Prophet during her breakfast. Stunned, she had dropped her mug - which explains her lateness. However, the extent of this event was to grave for a young lawyer as she was she thought, therefore she hadn't reflected a second that her emergency appointment could be about that.

"Course sir, it's terrible…" she said in a breath, not exactly sur what he was getting at.

"As you say… Actually, I thought murders and fear belonged to the past, at least for a time, but it seems we have no choice but to note that violence has catch us again…" the bitter man whispered. "So! Enough dithering for the moment! In fact, I made you call because I have heard of your implication in the Malfoys Trial and I think your perception of justice fit with mine. In addition, in my opinion, the man we have arrested, as a human being, deserves a proper defence."

As he saw Hermione's eyes widen at his words, he added with a wink:

"Yes, a man was arrested, the nosy journalists aren't holding all the information." Then recovering a more serious face: "As a consequence, I would like you to work on this file."

Hermione faced had now turned to a profound astonishment: she was both amazed that the President of the Wizengamot had heard of her and astounded that he gave her his confidence to head the defence.

"It is an honour for me sir, I will do my best to shed light on this assault and make the truth be known. May I ask if the defendant is known by your units?"

"I am afraid he is, and in fact I do not risk a lot to get ahead myself by saying you personally know him."

"I am not sur to understand sir? Who is he?" she reacted dumbstruck

"Severus Snape".

* * *

**A/N: **I'll post the second chapter soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

"If I understand, you have been seeking for him since the end of the War, although he had been completely exonerated by the Wizengamot? Are you realizing that it is a violation of the 7th article of the Information and Protection on Wizard Beings?" Hermione exploded while the head of the Ministry of Magic Witch Watchers-a special branch of the Ministry in charge of searching fugitive criminals- was relating the efforts made to find out Severus Snape. Indeed, the Potions Master has disappeared after the Battle of Hogwarts, and according to the most recent information, nobody was knowing whether he was actually still living or not.

"And on top of this, you never succeed in finding his hiding place?" The small man was now completely distraught towards the young woman pacing up and down his tiny office. For its part, Arthemus McGaric, the Auror who has led the response operation to the attack, was gazing amused at the confrontation. To him, young lawyers like the curly haired fury standing just in front of him were always to idealistic. Two wars were more than enough to teach him that nobody could be trust, and even less the renegade such as the dungeon greasy bastard. Traitors always return to their first love, and if it has been up to him, Snape would have been given to Dementors. When his turn to speak finally arrived, he exposed in a calm and clear voice the factual material gathered by the beginning of the enquiries:

"As you already know, the attack takes place in Diagon Alley yesterday, by the end of the afternoon. A single man was involved, specifically targeting the Ministry and his advisors. A few eyewitnesses are going to be interrogated but at this point of time, we don't know how the assailant succeed in snatching Mr Osbert…"

"I have several hypotheses to explain that, because, if I'm right, the new regulation to secure the shopping arcade is only about forbidding disapparition but not Portkey for instance, isn't it? Hermione cut the wizard off."

"Exactly. Well, as I was saying, we cannot communicate for now about the details of the events. Nevertheless, the body of Mr Spavin is being examined, and analysis have already shown that he died consecutively to a cursed, who hadn't been identified yet. From what I have been told, her corps has been entirely lacerates and, in all likelihood, he had succumbed to the subsequently haemorrhages."

oOo

Thoughtful, Hermione was swallowing her last mouthful of sandwich; this afternoon she would have her first appointment to Snape. She was of course interested in knowing where he was and what he had done in the last few years but the mere idea of bringing face to face her ruthless Potions Professors and former Death Eater were enough to surface her child dreads. She was knowing full well that the latter couldn't harm her and that she was legitimate, on condition of staying professional, but she couldn't stop her anxiety. Not without trouble she focused again on her Daily Prophet. The tensions were ever more growing around the reform the Ministry had promised. It aimed to revitalise the inner magical items market by increasing taxes in the export. However, the murder of the main advisor and the Minister's abduction were jeopardizing the vote which was threatening to be reported. Her knowledge of the recrimination from the different parties wasn't perfect but another delivery convoy robbery foretold nothing good.

"For the umpteenth time Mr McGaric, I want to see him alone, otherwise it could not be possible to establish a climate of confidence with my client"

Arthemus McGaric fulminated against these bloody awful dauntless Gryffindor while he led Hermione to Snape's cell. Even if the conditions of detention were softened after the war, Azkaban was still exuding fear and lie.

"I grant you thirty minutes" he gave up as he was closing the door, leaving the young woman alone, facing the tall and thin outline merging into the shade of the walls.

"Good afternoon Mister Snape, Hermione started in a much less confident voice than she has wanted, I'm here as a lawyer in order to elaborate with you the defence for your trial..." She thought for a second that her words were just going to wane in the frosty silence. Only the wind was resonated, smashing against de stone tower. After what seemed to her being an eternity, the scrawny man turned over and fixed her gaze on her.

"Granger? Very happy to find you again" he said in an icy tone which contradicted his words.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you all very much for your reviews!

* * *

He hadn't changed. His pale skin was still just as chalky, his long hair still as greasy and his obsidian eyes still as deep. Hermione hesitated and bite her lips, not knowing what to say to this gloomy and distant man who has contributed to save the wizarding world but was now here to rot between the cold walls of Azkaban. Taking her courage in both hands, she started her questioning with a quaver in her voice.

…

"Why were you on Diagon Alley precisely on this afternoon?"

"Is it because I'm a nasty greasy bastard that I don't have the right shopping?" He jeered at her;

"But why on this precise day?"

"And why not Granger? Are you implying I was supposed to know about what would happen? How dare you think I would agree to collaborate with you if you do not trust me" he snapped.

The lioness stood up bluntly in a fierce move and started pacing back and forth the cell while the prisoner kept watching her scornfully. Already fifteen minutes have passed, and she hadn't succeeded in extracting the least informative response from the man in front of her. The latter was rejecting his former student as violently as he has despised her and her friends during their school years. Finally, taking upon herself, Hermione started again:

"And why were you using Polyjuice Potion?"

"Maybe not to expose my hated face to the world?" Snape answered raising an eyebrow.

"We won't make it if you keep answering me that way" Hermione replied with a sigh.

"Nobody will make it if you keep asking so stupid things Granger."

"Who was the man you had stolen the identity?"

"No idea" but seeing annoyance reflected on her face he added "some muggle I have passed I suppose, and on who I have made a sample. Why gawking at me this stupid way Granger? You are yet the one who should know what a muggle is."

"Well, er… I was just surprised; I had never thought to use Polyjuice Potion this way…"

"There are lots of things you haven't think of Granger."

It was her turn to glower at him

"Nevertheless, I don't understand why you were hiding yourself; I mean, you have been completely clear by the Wizengamot…"

"I would never end being staggered by your naivety." Hermione rolled her eyes before she explained:

"Less forget this comment… My first goal is to make you out of this place."

"Granger if you think I will do what you are saying then you are barking up the wrong tree."

"Just for once, listen at me Mr Snape. I'm a well-known lawyer, asked by the Chief Warlock herself, so leave your rancour aside so that we can work together."

"There is not "we" Granger."

"Miss"

"Miss ?"

"Yes miss, Miss Granger."

"If there is just one constant in this old world, it is blasted Gryffindor mind."

"I would have say the slytherin's vicious tongue and their boundless pride" Hermione replied with the same sarcasm.

oOo

"Why have you sent him directly to Azkaban?" Hermione was trying somehow to follow Arthemus McGaric's long strides. She didn't know why he refused her an appointment, so she was decided to catch him somewhere to force him to answer. Her Gryffindor mind probably.

"This piece of information is confidential Miss", then suddenly stopping his course "but as you are insisting; we have all the reasons to think he is involved in the black market. In addition, we have relayed the portrait of the muggle whom he has stolen the face and several witnesses have confirmed it."

"So you trust people who were in all likelihood exchanging smuggled goods too" Hermione retorted with a mocking laugh

"Do not forget your place Miss Granger" the Auror replied without a hint of irony

"I could say the same Mr Mc Garic, presumption of innocence is a fundamental right given to all wizards according to our judicial system. Moreover, there are certainly thousands of penniless people vainly trying to make ends meet and who have no other choice but to turn to the black market."

They were looking daggers at each other. Hermione was hoping wholeheartedly nobody to cross the corridor at this moment. The wizard got closer, weighing up the witch and whispered, looking straight at her:

"You seem far too convinced of his innocence"

"and you of his guilt." Hermione retorted with a savage glance.

Arthemus spun round and Hermione look him leave, his words resonating in his mind. And what if the man had right? Maybe she was just a too conceited young lawyer, considering every affair as a personal challenge. Whatever it was, she should not set the Auror in charge against her, otherwise she would be in a mess.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione threw her cape on the sofa before slumping in it. She was exhausted by this long day. Luckily the administrative service was more understanding than McGaric and after having listen her explained at length -or maybe too lengthily- Snape's situation, they had accorded her the right to move him to a tiny flat in the centre of London, where he would be watch by the Magic Witch Watchers. She was rather proud of her success, maybe the first and last in this affair, and was expecting to take advantage of this evening to have rest as the day after was promising to be at least as stressful.

Her couple with Ron had not survive to a distant year, he training for the Auror program and she returning to Hogwarts. Nevertheless, it has broken the tender children's friendship that used to unite their trio and has marked their entrance in adulthood. The three of them were continuing to see each other with pleasure from time to time, but they had their own separate life from now on. Except for Hermione. Fate had not let her find a man with who she wanted to build her future yet, and apart from her work and a bushy cat, she had not much in her everyday life.

oOo

The wand analysist was a short cheerful woman with scruffy hair who Hermione could have imagined wiggling in front of an ice cream. She started explaining the conclusion of her analysis as she disposed bits of dark woods on her lab bench.

"The cracks on Snape's wand caused huge difficulties to determine the last spell he casted, nevertheless I puts all my talents and energy in this task, so you can imagine my shock when I discovered that it was a totally unknown -at least for me- curse !"

Hermione frowned; the fuzziness was increasing around the attack.

"Are you sure of that?" she asked

"Absolutely. I have cross-checked the results of different tests and even asked some colleagues."

This result not only broke her best idea to exonerate Snape, but also dug him in deeper as the spell responsible for the death of Mr Spavin was also declared unknown. Hermione was distractedly listening at the energic scientist witch who was now describing how magical vibrations were resonating in the wood that constitute the wand even three weeks after the spell was cast. Her thoughts were entirely focused on Snape. How would he react when she would ask him the last use he has maid of his wand, in addition to announce him that it has been broken…?

oOo

The man she met again this afternoon had already a healthier appearance. He had gotten back his endless dark robes and had a shave. I was standing, leaning against the shelves recovering the wall, a book in his hand, his hair covering his face. Hermione was embarrassed by the idea of announcing him that his wand was broken. Could something worst happen to a wizard? She remembered the first time she had hold her wand at Ollivander, the elation she had felt at this moment. Her wand was the physical manifestation of her magic, the catalyst for her powers, without it, she would be reduced to a muggle full of dreams and no other wand could never replace her. He finally raised his head and look straight at her. Too late for Hermione to withdraw. She cleared her throat then said abruptly:

"Your wand is broken. I'm sorry." A heavy silent stretched for several seconds, he was keeping his jaws strongly clenched, she was gazing at him, her distress painted on her face.

"Well, er…I supposed I'm sorry" Hermione tried in a soft voice.

"You are not Granger. You hate me and you are perfectly right to do so. So, keep your foolishness for you, I would be grateful." Snape retorted dryly.

Hermione thought this man was unbearable, and forgetting her scruples she picked up again

"Nevertheless, the analysist has succeed in recording the vibrations related to the spell you have casted the last time you have used your wand But to be exact, she hadn't manage to determine which spell it was, as it's a unknown one for her. We found it quite curious, even more because the curse that have caused the death of Mr Spavin is also unknown."

Hermione had just the time to see the flash of panic is Snape eyes before he recovered his usual impassive countenance. His face was completely closed and no emotions could be read on it. As he was keeping silent, the lawyer tried a straighter approach:

"Have you some ideas to explain this? You can probably tell me which spell it was yours, or maybe you have some suggestions for the lethal one, in which case we could ask for more advanced analysis to clear you."

He seemed to hesitate before resolving to answer:

"I do not remember, I'm sorry."

"You are not sorry at all. I beg you only to try… If you do not collaborate with me, no one else is going to help you."

"I don't need your help Granger" Snape maintained curtly.

"I'm don't think so."

"Of course, you are an Insufferable-Know-It-All"

Hermione rolled her eyes, she had the impression of going round in circles.

"So, you confirm you have no idea of the dark spell used to lacerate Mr Spavin, isn't it?"

"Exactly."

"I hope you are going to think about it… Well, lets keep going. I would like you to describes how the attack took place from your point of view."

This time Hermione choose not to disturb him, his was stony face but she was able to guess how important the stream of his minds intersecting was. She knew how lonely this man was, and Harry had revealed her some parts of his former life, enough to understand he was only suffering and sadness. Hermione plunged herself in the two dark stone gazing at her, trying to convey by her eyes the confidence she wanted to establish between them. They kept freeze this way for a long time, the air was charged from an odd electrical tension, yet Hermione found herself almost liking that, it was not an ocular fight anymore but an emotional exchange instead. When he opened his mouth, his usual cutting voice was broken.

"I'm nor sur I can tell you that Miss Granger, however I can show you… Legilimens!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione felt suck up in a freezing wave, losing every landmark on her environment, catching flashes of her life, Harry, Ron, her parents, Hogwarts, the Malfoys' Manor, pain, happiness. She was tossed around in a swell of colours and emotions when she heard a warm and deep voice, whispering at the boundaries of her consciousness: "Focused on me Miss Granger… Let me lead you". She gave into this comforting tone and slid to more consistent but unknown memories.

The pain was causes pangs in her back and twinges wandered her as she grabbed the first dusty jar of the shelving. This powder of Augurey eggs was exactly the missing ingredient for her preparation. She headed quickly towards the seller, with unusual long strides. She felt she had to flee this shop as fast as she could. Suddenly roar resonated in the street. Hermione spun round at just the right time to see Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop's window been smashed to pieces. Shoving the pot in the pocket her wide cape and dropping a handful of Galleons on the counter, she rushed to the door. She should escape before everything degenerated. Once in the open air, she gathered her minds, feeling her powerful magic vibrated under her skin but nothing happened. A hint of panic crossed her at this failure, but she recovered immediately her self-control, reflecting on another escape route. The cacophony was increasing around her, wizards were shouted to hide, discountenanced as they could not disapparate. Lightings sprang in her direction and she throw herself onto the ground, despite the painful protests in her back. She could feel the heart of the spell and the hardness of the cobblestones. She got back on her feet, her robes floating around in a wide and elegant move. She scanned the scene, looking for a way to escape, but the shops in a row were not offering any loophole… Hermione swore against these political scheming ministries who had not anticipated this kind of situations before placing their anti-Apparition and Disapparition gates. She had just the time to cast a wave of magic as a shield, avoiding a green curse to touch a woman who had just fallen, mired in her dress. Then she heard shouts in her direction and a group of men converged at him. Blocked against the wall, she suddenly thought she hadn't drunk her Poly Juice, an auror raised his wand, then it was a blackout.

Hermione crashed the floor violently; a painful headache was hammering her skull. For its part, a shaky Snape was grabbing the edge of the desk, out-of-breath. Hermione was seeing his chest swell and lower with an erratic rhythm. She was shaken by what she had just seen, everything was so real. She was Snape. She could still feel the weight his thick woollen cape, his strand of hair sweeping her cheek. She quivered. She did not dare to cross his look, while he was desperately trying to do so. She was stunned, why a so lonely man, who was particularly cold and distant with her, had granted on his initiative to do a such intimate experience. The attack was fast and chaotic and unfortunately Hermine hadn't seen the assailant, or more accurately, Snape hadn't seen him. But at least, Hermione was now convinced of his innocence, all she had to do was to persuade him to show his memories as a piece of evidence. But she had to hurry as the analysis of thought was a long and meticulous process. This reflexion cut Hermione intellectual development off. He could have falsified his memory; he was a master in legilimency and occlumency after all. How can she have been so stupid! That explained why he was suddenly so inclined to collaborate. The seed of doubts was now sprouting in Hermione's mind while a jot of culpability was assailing her. The lioness did not know anymore where to place her confidence. The young woman gave a lost look to the wizard, stood up and left with a last word: "Thank you for that, now I have to think…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Here is the last chapter! ^^

* * *

Hermione had a very bad night; Snape's memories were constantly on a loop. She did not know which position to adopt anymore. She decided to go and see Mc Garic, in order to collect information on the progress on the investigation.

"Granger again. What are you coming for this time? To persuade me to release Snape?" He started sarcastically.

"No, Mr Snape is perfectly fine where he is. Actually, I wanted to know about your last discoveries about the attack."

"I'm too kind with you Granger. As you probably know, the wand analysis had confirmed Snape used an unknown spell whose vibration are consistent with the magic trace on the victim. Moreover, the memories of the witnesses have been guarantee as true, and they had glimpse a hooded man casting spells on the Ministry and his advisor, and few moment later, they have seen Snape emerging in the middle of the street with a characteristic whirl of cape. Ah, and I forget, the trial is tomorrow, the faster we would have done with him, the faster we could concentrate on finding Mr Osbert."

The Auror was now smiling outright, taunting the young lady in a nasty way. Hermione felt trapped, overwhelmed between the wizard throwing a spanner in her works and the Potion master of dubious confidence. She absolutely had to talk to Snape

"What am I thinking? I wanted to add, your protégé had been questioned, but refused to say anything, I hope you would succeed in getting him back on his feet, it would be a pity he misses his own condemnation."

"What? You don't have the right to do that!" Hermione blurted out, she dropped her files and ran away.

oOo

The door smashed against the wall when the curly-haired tornado entered the room. Snape was hunched on the carpet, breathing in fits and starts. She rushed towards him, but he weakly tried to reject her.

"Leave me alone Granger" the man mumbled.

"You can't put off my help forever sir". He looked daggers at her but she uncorked a phial and inserted it carefully in his mouth. He swallowed after an ounce of protest, for form. She helped him to lean against the fireplace's mantelpiece and sat cross-legged in front of him.

"The situation is getting worst Mr Snape. The court -or Mr McGaric- had decided, without keeping me up to date that the trial would be tomorrow. They think you convicted in advance and I dare not imagine what they have done to you…"

"Do not worry, I've seen far worse; and it isn't still too late for you to retreat and hang up your gloves…"

Hermione roll her eyes however reassured on his condition.

"I suppose you don't have any new idea about the spell used, but maybe you can help me to draw a list of the crazy people who are able to create a such horrendous curse"

Snape stared at her and sighed.

"It's mine…"

"Yours? What do you mean?"

"The spell. I have created it when I was still a student at Hogwarts… It's the Sectumsempra." He grinned, mocking at the sight of the stunned witch.

"and except myself there is only a handful of people able to cast it, and if you exclude Potter, remain only a few Death Eaters…"

Hermione got a grip on herself and added

"and it could not be you, because your wand was already broken." Snape nodded and she continued "I spent a long time to understand what was wrong in your memory -supposing it was authentic- you hadn't used your wand, even once, whereas your life was directly threaten."

"Impressive Miss Granger, but I wasn't expected less from you. So, are you finally decided to trust me?" he asked in a honeyed voice.

Hermione probed his obsidian eyes, in truth, the answer appeared to her when she learnt the aurors were torturing him.

"Yes"

They remained silent for long minutes, each holding the other's gaze.

"What happened to your wand?"

"Broken. During an attack on the black market. I almost lost my life. One of the looters had probably died as a result of his lacerations."

oOo

Snape was finally released a few days later. The Minister was found alive, located thanks to his magic trace. He had caused his own abduction, forced by an Impero to dissaparate escorting his abductor. The guilty party, an industrial Apparition and Disapparition firm, was charged. They were the first loser of the reform: it was going to cause a sharp drop in exports, and therefore a drop in demand in the field of magic cargo transport.

Because of his brilliant pleading during the trial, Hermione Granger was chosen to sit in the Wizengamot, becoming the younger wizard to receive this honour. She decided to visit Snape in his new Potions Shop on Diagon Alley to announce him the news.

"Congratulation Miss Granger! We finally make it!" the usually grumpy man admitted cheerfully "Why this cheeky smile Granger?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. A flash of lightning shone in her eyes as she whispered in a soft voice "You have said we".

* * *

**A/N: **Excuse me for this hasty end, due to the deadline and maximum length imposed for my class. ^^ Nevertheless I hope you all enjoyed this story! It's been a true pleasure writing it! 😊


End file.
